familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1650
Year 1650 (MDCL) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar, or a common year starting on Tuesday (Julian-1650) of the 10-day slower Julian calendar. Events of 1650 : Battle of Carbisdale.]] January–June * April 27 – Battle of Carbisdale: A Royalist army invades mainland Scotland from the Orkney Islands but is defeated by a Covenanter army. * May – The New Model Army is decimated at the siege of Clonmel. * June 9 The Harvard Corporation, the more powerful of the two administrative boards of Harvard, is established (the first legal corporation in the Americas). * June 23 – Claimant King Charles II of England, Scotland and Ireland arrives in Scotland, the only of the three Kingdoms that has accepted him as ruler. July–December * August 23 – Colonel George Monck forms Monck's Regiment of Foot, forerunner of the Coldstream Guards. * September 3 – Third English Civil War: Battle of Dunbar (1650). horseraces.]] .]] * September 29 – Henry Robinson opens his Office of Addresses and Encounters (the first historically documented dating service) in Threadneedle Street, London. * November 4 – William III of Orange becomes Prince of the House of Orange the moment of his birth, succeeding his father who had died a few days earlier. He doesn't become stadtholder, so the United Provinces become a true republic. * December 25 – Thomas Cooper, former Usher of Gresham's School, England, is hanged as a Royalist rebel. Undated * The first modern Palio horserace is held in Siena. * Puritans chop down the original Glastonbury Thorn. * Captain James Hind makes an abortive attempt to seize power in England. * Jews are allowed to return to France and England. * Cafés begin to become popular in Europe. * Three-wheeled wheelchairs are used in Nuremberg. * The Age of Discovery ends. * Ann Greene, who had been hanged for infanticide in Edinburgh, wakes up on an autopsy table; she is pardoned. .]] * Abyssinia deports Portuguese diplomats and missionaries. * Einkommende Zeitungen becomes the first German newspaper (cancelled 1918). * The town of Sharon, Massachusetts is founded. * Estimation: Istanbul becomes the largest city of the world, taking the lead from Beijing.http://geography.about.com/library/weekly/aa011201a.htm Ongoing events * Fronde civil war in France (1648–1653). * Khmelnytsky Uprising in Ukraine (1648–1654) Births * February 2 – Nell Gwynne, English actress and royal mistress (d. 1687) * February 5 – Anne-Jules, 2nd duc de Noailles, French general (d. 1708) * April 20 – William Bedloe, English informer (d. 1680) * May 26 – John Churchill, 1st Duke of Marlborough, British general (d. 1722) * August 16 – Vincenzo Coronelli, Italian cartographer and encylopedist (d. 1718) * September 23 – Jeremy Collier, English theatre critic, non-juror bishop and theologian (d. 1726) * November 14 – King William III of England, Scotland, and Ireland (d. 1702) * November 7 – John Robinson, English diplomat (d. 1723) Deaths * February 11 – René Descartes, French philosopher (b. 1596) * April 18 – Simonds d'Ewes, English antiquarian and politician (b. 1602) *April 21 – Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi, Japanese samurai (b. 1607) * May 21 – James Graham, 1st Marquess of Montrose, Scottish royalist (b. 1612) * June 18 – Christoph Scheiner, German astronomer (b. 1573 or 1575) * June 19 – Matthäus Merian, Swiss engraver (b. 1593) * August 25 – Richard Crashaw, English poet (b. c. 1613) * October 29 – David Calderwood, Scottish historian (b. 1575) * November 6 – William II, Prince of Orange (b. 1626) * November 24 – Manuel Cardoso, Portuguese composer (b. 1566) * December 31 – Dorgon, Manchu prince (b. 1612) *''date unknown'' - **Giambattista Andreini, Italian actor and playwright (b. 1578) **John Parkinson, English herbalist and botanist (b. 1567) Category:1650